Question: Which decimal is equivalent to $\dfrac{11}{25}$ ? Choose 1 answer: Choose 1 answer: (Choice A) A $0.44$ (Choice B) B $0.\overline{4}$ (Choice C) C $2.2\overline{7}$ (Choice D) D $2.\overline{27}$
Answer: $ \dfrac{11}{25}$ represents $11 \div 25$. ${2}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ $\text{Write in a decimal and a zero.}$ $\text{How many times does }25\text{ go into }{110}\text{?}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ $-$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${110}\div25={4}\text{ with a remainder of }{10}$ $\text{How many times does }25\text{ go into }{100}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ $-$ ${0}$ ${100}\div25={4}\text{ with a remainder of }{0}$ $\text{The remainder is 0, so we have our answer.}$ So $\dfrac{11}{25}$ is equivalent to $0.44$.